cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Card Lores:Lawmaker of the Dead, Akrila
She is the current leader of the "Keepers of the Dead," the original organization from which Granblue originated, as well as a member of the Lawmakers, the international terrorist faction attacking all six nations of [[Cray i|Cray i]]. The Keepers of the Dead were initially a tribe of the people of the frost who were tasked with communing with the spirits of the dead, whether to help them move on to the afterlife or to allow the dead to participate in Magallanican society. To this end, they wielded powerful necromantic magic. They were mistrusted by the rest of Magallanica, even by the rest of the frost people, not just due to their practice of necromancy, but also the fact that the forward-thinking society of Magallanica was at odds with the past-valuing Keepers. The Keepers were increasingly marginalized, their rights repeatedly restricted, until they were driven off the continent by the aquaroids and mermaids. They went into hiding on certain islands in Magallanica, and turned to piracy in order to survive. This was the beginning of the first pirate band of Granblue. Granblue began terrorizing the oceans. As their influence grew, undead came from all over Cray to join Granblue as a safe haven. However, the decadent vampires of Dark Zone who joined Granblue did so primarily for power, riches, and the freedom to do whatever they desired rather than actual concern for the undead, and as the vampires gained influence in the clan, the Keepers found themselves marginalized again. Eventually, the vampire leaders turned on the Keepers, as they rejected their authority, and the Keepers were decimated and exiled. In the end, the Keepers were confined to a single pirate crew, the formerly united Granblue broke apart into smaller pirate bands as each of the vampire captains were disinterested with working with others, and the dead of Cray were left without protectors. Akrila was a girl born in the Keeper's last settlement, a small island located in the westernmost reaches of the Magallanica archipelago. They lived in poverty and made an easy target for other Granblue pirates; they were citizens of no nation, so Magallanica would not protect them, and despite their membership in Granblue, the Grandcaptain had no interest in protecting them, either. As Akrila grew up, she raged at the injustice of the world that had reduced her people to such a sorry state and disregarded the wishes of the dead, and due to her ambition to take back her birthright, she rose among their ranks and became the chieftain of the Keepers. Akrila, wanting to strike back against the world, began forming a crew to take back Granblue from the vampires, but a more prominent pirate band took notice of her efforts. They invaded the Keepers' island and slaughtered the entire tribe, men, women, and children. Before they could cremate the corpses, however, a mysterious group led by an angel appeared, who began attacking the invading pirates. As the pirates' attention turned away, Akrila brought back the entire tribe from the dead as vengeful zombies, and fueled by anger and hatred, they butchered the pirate crew. Soon after, the angel introduced herself as Kallen, a woman crusading for the destruction of the world for its injustices. Akrila pledged herself to her cause, and with her help, began seizing control of the various pirate crews of Granblue, and ordered the execution of all Granblue vampires. Eventually, Akrila killed Nightmist in a duel and incinerated his body, claiming control over the entirety of Granblue. With her vengeance exacted on Granblue's pirate captains, Akrila has now turned her sights to Magallanica, the original persecutors of her people. Entrusted with the draconic superweapon , Akrila wants nothing more than to sink Magallanica beneath the sea. Category:Lores